There Are No Words
by MaddieNicole
Summary: REWRITTEN & REPOSTED. Hot Hotch story alert! Pretty plotless (but that's okay, right?) but full of emotion. Please respect the M rating!


**A/N:** Be prepared for a MaddieNicole rant! The primary motivation for this story is simple: I hate Beth. Wait! Don't judge me yet! Just read the rest of my note!

I saw a few behind-the-scenes pictures of the May 22nd episode "Brothers, Hotchner" that really annoyed me. Beth is going to appear in the episode along with Hotch's brother, Sean, and Jack.

**Does anyone else think the whole Beth thing is weird?!** She's just…well, something is off and I can't put my finger on it. It is as if she's too perfect. I don't like it and that is not simply because I'm a Jotch shipper, but because it isn't realistic. At all. _Criminal Minds_ has always been raw and real, of course with some incredible drama which is required of any primetime show, but for the most part the writing has always been stellar. BUT COME ON! I mean, Beth just appeared out of nowhere and then she suddenly became this thing. For example: A long distance relationship? With Hotch's hours? Please!

Do I want Hotch to be happy? OF COURSE. Do I want his happy ending to be believable? DUH. (Contrary to how this all sounds, please know that I am aware these aren't real people and simply characters in a TV show.)

So, in an effort to relieve my crankiness about the upcoming, offensive episode I went all out with this one-shot. This story could work for any ship I suppose (until towards the end), but those of you familiar with my writing already know where this is going.

Once again: strong M rating!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

There Are No Words

She had just shut the door when he grabbed her from behind, wrapping an arm around her middle while his other hand moved her hair aside. His hot breath against her neck told her he wanted her which made her insides electrify.

Now, she is flush against his chest, his stomach, against him. She breathes in air hard through her nostrils because she doesn't want to part her lips from his. She feels his fingers tug her blouse free from her skirt. Soon his thumbs lay on the sensitive skin in between her belly button and hip bone, while his fingers on her lower back urge her back into him. When he squeezes she lets out a small moan, which earns her a softly bit lip from his teeth.

He removes his hands from her sides and begins to work on the buttons of her blouse since her mind is too much like jelly to tell her hands to move. She is still processing that he changed out of his work clothes and was dressed in sweatpants and a thin, white undershirt.

She grins into their kiss and finally her motor skills kick in. She lightly grazes her nails through his shirt along his chest and abdomen before reaching his waist. She tucks her fingers inside his pant and gasps into his mouth when she realizes he isn't wearing any boxers. Her crazed thoughts are reeling and her belly tingles with heat and excitement. She hooks her fingers on the waistband of his sweatpants and plays with it, lightly pulling it backwards before releasing it to snap back into place.

He still has her lips captured with his which makes his logical thought process escape from him. He feels her arch even further into him which distracts him from her shirt. He takes the opportunity to grip her ass and tug her even closer to him. She responds with eagerness, which does nothing but harden him to his max. Instead of unbuttoning, he begins to rip her blouse apart and if his mind wasn't so foggy with desire he probably would hear the small buttons landing on his wooden floor.

Suddenly he stops again, surprised, and pulls his lips from hers. She has a devilish smile on her features as she grips him again with just the right amount of pressure. He closes his eyes and is determined not to lose it right then and there.

Sure, they've had their share of screws before this, but today she was almost taken from him by an unsub. Today his world almost ended.

He moves his mouth to the base of her neck. She lets out a breathy moan which makes him smirk with victory.

He grasps her arms and wraps them back around his neck, determined not to explode too early. He walks them backwards a few steps until her back is against the room's wall that is perpendicular to the door she just entered through. It is a few feet closer to the bedroom but neither of them anticipates making it there.

She smiles at the thought of christening his couch, or perhaps his living room floor, as she threads her fingers through his hair. She is about to wrap a leg around him but he thinks like she does and lifts her which makes her automatically wrap both legs around him. She thinks she hears her skirt rip but that is the least of her worries.

He moves them from the wall to the middle of the room. He eases them over the armrest onto the couch, scooting them towards the far cushion. Her head softly hits the other armrest but there isn't enough room for him so he sinks to the floor beside the couch, never letting her go. He drags her off the piece of furniture and settles her on top of him. She grinds her hips into him and his kiss grows even more aggressive, something they both craved.

He sits up and unfastens her skirt as he sinks his face into her chest, having discarded her blouse long ago. He peels down the zipper and she rises, eager to get the offensive garment off of her. He leans back and smiles, admiring her matching panties and bra. They were both black lace and absolutely enticing. He flips her over but is careful not to sink down into her just yet. As her slips off the straps of her bra, she pushes up his shirt. He breaks from her bra and yanks the shirt off him. After he tosses it he moves back to her breasts, cupping them under the bra he has yet to get off.

She slides his pants downwards with her toes. When the fabric brushes over his cock he lets out a sharp gasp. He can't wait much longer. He is desperate to be inside her, to remind himself she's alive and here with him. He abandons her bra and urgently kisses her stomach.

She knows he is about to yank of her panties so she hurriedly unclasps her bra. She feels some of her wetness stretch as it clings to her underwear that he is pulling down her legs but she isn't worried—she knows there is plenty left, especially when it is with him.

He doesn't wait, he doesn't even look at her before he plunges into her core. She instinctively molds around him and the sensation is almost too much for either of them to bear. She throws her head back, hitting it against the carpet, as he pinches her nipples. He is pumping into her hard and fast and she begins to feel the sweet build up. She's desperate to feel even more and feeds off his urgency. She scratches his back and buttocks, not caring if they leave red marks.

His exertion doesn't tire him at all, because he needs this too much. She begins lifts up her hips to meet his frantic movements halfway. She claws at his shoulders and wraps her arms around him tight, bringing his face into her chest. Quickly she wraps her legs around him, effectively stopping him, and clenches her insides. They both moan as he feels her come around him and he doesn't care that she made him stop because riding through her orgasm with her is more sensual than he ever could have imagined.

The sensations flowing through both of them are exhilarating.

When she shivers underneath him, he knows he isn't going to last much longer. Not this time. He may be the composed, stoic leader to the outside world, but with her he is different. She brings out the animal in him.

He nips at her neck before he begins again. Her legs are still around him so he sits them up and moves her against him. Her breasts shimmer with sweat but he swears all her can smell is her sweet perfume. He tries to go slow but she made him wait, and now he's hard. Very hard. It is sweet torture that needs release.

Her fingers tangle in his hair, then they are at the nape of his neck. When he meets her eyes he gives away nothing. They are serious and dark and she thinks it is so hot. She hurriedly moves her hips upwards and down, with some help from him, and is determined to make him come harder than ever before. Her mission is invigorating and excites her.

Her ministrations feel so good but he wants to see her when he comes so he pushes her backwards onto the carpet again. As he takes over, he feels her insides begin to clench even harder around him, bringing him oh so close to the edge. He wants this to be as good for her as it is for him so he moves a hand to her swollen bud, moving his fingers over it.

She screams his name in ecstasy and it throws him into his own bliss. He pumps a few more times, just for good measure, before collapsing on top of her.

After a few minutes she begins to recover from one of the most intense orgasms she's ever experienced. Completely satisfied, she rubs her hands along his sweaty back, in absolute content. He's still settled deep inside her and she grins because she loves it when he does that. So, in respect, she grips his ass and nudges it upwards so he's deeper. He may still be recovering but she's still wet so he easily slides further into her.

The feeling makes him smile against the base of her neck because he knows she loves it when he stays inside her. And of course, the preference is mutual. He raises his head and gazes into her crystal blue orbs. She brings up a thumb to stroke his brow which makes him close his eyes.

But he misses her so he opens them after only a few seconds.

He lowers his face and kisses her slowly, passionately, lovingly. The sentiment behind the kiss sparks the emotions he never allowed himself to acknowledge before. He has been living in denial, hiding his feelings from her and himself for a long time.

But there is no hope of hiding them now.

His hands are framing her face and the tips of his fingers are in her blonde hair. And he isn't ashamed of his tears that are dripping onto her cheeks. She stares at him and her big, blue eyes are serious, sincere and full of devotion.

She threads her hands through his dark hair, never removing her eyes from his hazel ones.

The two of them stare at each other, and he knows his life is about to change for the better.


End file.
